<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inner Workings of a Twisted Mind by Dvaderstarlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094514">The Inner Workings of a Twisted Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvaderstarlord/pseuds/Dvaderstarlord'>Dvaderstarlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvaderstarlord/pseuds/Dvaderstarlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Addy was recognizing how Jake would have to have been mentally in order to keep his emotions over knowing her secret for so long, we get a brief look into his twisted mind for something that wasn't in the book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addy Prentiss/Jake Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inner Workings of a Twisted Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This takes place immediately after Simon tells Jake about his initial plan, and Jake is thinking about what to do.</p><p>Jake was wondering about what to do, he was beyond furious by what Addy had done, she had cheated on him with one of his friends while he was away  and he knew that Simon wasn't lying, he always knew the truth. He was everywhere. Jake was wondering if Simon's revenge was really worth it, though, he didn't really care about Nate and Bronwyn and he liked Cooper enough that he wouldn't want his secret out. He thought for a little and his eyes lit up, as he started to rationalize everything.<br/>
\<br/>
He thought, if Bronwyn cheated does she deserve a big university, he thought Nate is a criminal already he would be in jail anyway, he thought Addy has to pay, and he finally thought, for Cooper his initial secret would hurt him because of homophobia so he thought that maybe he could get that changed and thought briefly, maybe replace it with him juicing. Especially because a drug test would prove that he wasn't so it's not as though he would actually be hurt that much. He decided to help Simon in exchange for giving Addy a year of revenge, and not just revenge for when the secret came out, he was going to subtly make sure that TJ would wind up on basically all friend get togethers, he knew that the guilt would eat her up inside.</p><p>He also decided to get a little more bossy, he already was the more uptight and controlling and he was going to always make it seem nice enough that she wouldn't get offended enough to actually stand up for herself. Also he thought about maybe the next time they slept together, that he would be a little less gentle than he was the first time, and if she told him that it hurt, he would just say, well I'm sorry but I just wanted to show you how much I love you. Finally when she would tell him the truth, because he knew that she would he could blow up on her in the way that he felt like doing now but wanted to hold in.</p><p>He dialed up her on his phone and an impulsive part of him wanted to just tell her that he knew and that they were over and he didn't care about how guilty and how eaten up inside she was. Another part said to start the long-term revenge, call her up invite her to a get together and casually say that TJ will be there, be a little bossy, she'll be easy enough to read to know how much it's killing her.</p><p>Notes:<br/>
I personally find Jake to be an interesting character because of that moment where Addy recognized how he had to have been mentally for him to keep all of this inside for so long.<br/>
I encourage people to comment on this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>